Una noche de dolor
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Puedes pensar que el dolor es solo fisico, pero si miras mas de cerca, te daras cuenta que es un dolor mas agudo e incontrolable...


**Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sintió una mano fría –probablemente a cusa del mal tiempo que hacia afuera- subir lentamente por su espalda como si disfrutara de la sensación que ocasionaba en el moreno que se encontraba debajo de él y que probablemente lo único que deseara era dormir, mas sin embargo y por mas cariñosa que se viera aquella acción, era obvio que no iba a traer nada bueno ya que de que un momento a otro aquella fría mano se cerró encima del cuello del moreno que estaba "dormido" haciendo que se sobresaltara al instante, aun sabiendo que no podría alzarse debido a que aquella mano que lo aprisionaba le impedía levantarse.

-…-Por un instante y antes de decir algo, el moreno trago saliva con miedo e intento mirar un punto fijo frente a sí mismo para intentar relajarse de alguna manera ante lo que venía- ¿Za…?... ¿Zane?...

Lo único que logro escuchar a modo de respuesta, fue una fría y probablemente sádica risa proveniente del mayor, lo que obviamente le daba a entender que a pesar de que aquella persona fuera Zane, realmente no era Zane

-No… No creo…- comenzó a decir el de cabellos negros como la noche, simplemente para dejar de sentir la mano en el cuello para ser callado rápidamente por una mordida dada en este mismo, cuya mordida obviamente le hizo gritar.

No era una mordida que tenía cariño, ni mucho menos amor, era una mordida dada por probablemente un perro salvaje que deseaba comer la carne o algo similar. No podía dejar el mismo de morder el cojín que había usado para recargar su cabeza a la hora de dormir, debido al dolor que sentía hasta que finalmente sintió como los dientes se retiraban de su cuello y después sentía como algo comenzaba a brotar de su cuello… Algo liquido para ser exactos.

-¿No creo que?- escupió las palabras el mayor de cabello azul mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo del moreno contra la cama, para impedir cualquier huida o intento de agresión, los cuales a pesar de todo eran muy poco probables.

-…-El prisionero ni siquiera se digno a responder, no porque no quería, si no simplemente porque se le había olvidado debido al dolor que era exactamente lo que le iba a reclamar, y para continuar con aquella había empezado a sentir como el mayor comenzaba a lamer la sangre que brotaba de su cuello, como si se tratara ni más ni menos de un vampiro

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunto Zane nuevamente al no haber obtenido respuesta por parte del moreno, girándolo para poder verlo frente a frente sin dejar de aprisionarlo, aunque ahora lo tomaba de las muñecas con una sola mano y su rostro mostraba una enferma sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al del contrario-

-S…Si…-Respondió el contrario con temor a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a la traviesa mano del mayor que ya se había colado por su ropa y ahora se encargaba de alzar la playera que usaba para dormir a su vez que no dejaba ningún lugar de su cuerpo sin tocar, evitando el cuello para no mancharse de sangre, aunque en estos momentos era poca la que salía, las sabanas y el cuello del moreno se encontraban de todos modos manchados con el liquido carmesí-

-¿Cuál?- escupiendo más duramente la pregunta con un tono más molesto, el de cabellera azulada decidió entonces pasar a ignorar cualquier comentario que no le fuera útil y continuar con su trabajo-

Apartando la mirada del moreno y sin esperar ya la respuesta, Zane bajo su rostro para respirar por unos momentos en el pecho de su prisionero y no mucho después comenzar a chupar, lamer y morder –fuertemente- las tetillas, logrando que la persona debajo simplemente se estremeciera entre la delgada línea del placer y dolor, línea tan delgada y deliciosa con la cual Zane se encargaba de hacerlo caer en la locura y en el pecado junto a él, una y otra, y otra vez.

La persona debajo simplemente ya no respondió, solamente abría la boca de vez en cuando para dejar escapar pequeños gritos y gemidos debido a las acciones de su "agresor". Era cierto que sentía miedo y por otra parte, muy en lo profundo de su ser, le dolía. Y no, no se refería al dolor físico al recibir las mordidas o chupetones, si no un dolor más profundo, porque tenía que admitir, que él, el gran egocéntrico Chazz Princeton… Se había enamorado de él, lo amaba, lo adoraba, en cierto momento estaba seguro que podía empezar a venerar a Zane –aunque no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a pensar así- aunque obviamente no al Zane que tenia encima… No a ese "Zane" que simplemente actuaba por impulso… Un instinto interno por tener algo que no es capaz de obtener mientras está consciente.

-… Me duele…-menciono ido con los brazos a su lado, totalmente sumiso y excitado por el placer de encontrarse totalmente desnudo y a merced del mayor, que simplemente se había quitado la parte de encima y se encontraba preparando a Chazz-

-¿Mucho?- pregunto con diversión y una mirada lujuriosa al ver las muecas que ocasionaba en Chazz al mover 3 dedos en su interior, no, no los había metido de uno por uno, había metido primero dos y sin moverlos el tercero para después comenzar a torturarlo con movimientos rápidos-

-Algo…-fue la nueva respuesta que consiguió mientras notaba como el moreno trataba de acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible a la intromisión, sentía a su vez como se contraía de vez en cuando y escuchaba ahora los gemidos que eran soltados más libremente, probablemente salían a propósito para hacer que su ego se alzara aun mas-… ¿Ya?-

Sonrio ante todo esto… Ante la nueva pregunta que había obtenido por parte de Chazz… Le había tomado su tiempo –probablemente 1 o 2 meses aproximadamente- en haber podido convertir a la gran fiera que era Chazz Princeton, en un pequeño, sumiso y pasivo gatito –o juguete- sexual… Haber logrado algo así no era algo más que para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y sonreír con aun más malicia de la que ya tenía su sonrisa.

De un momento a otro sus dedos abandonarían el recto de Chazz quien no mucho después suspiraría y alzaría el mismo sus caderas para ayudarle a introducirse completamente y en una sola estocada, dicha acción haría que el menor se aferrara al cuello del mayor y le gritara en el oído un gemido de dolor/placer.

No esperaría ni un minuto a que Chazz se acostumbrara a su intromisión –no era la primera vez que lo hacían- así que de inmediato comenzaría el movimiento del "vaivén" de sus caderas, intentando salir lo necesario y entrar lo más profundo posible, ocasionando gemidos descontrolados en el menor, quien sin pedir permiso y sin ser detenido comenzaría a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada del mayor que simplemente sonreiría aun mas al ver a su lindo "gatito" ayudarse a sí mismo a obtener aun mas placer del que ya sentía al ser penetrado con fuerza… Aunque obviamente Chazz simplemente hacia eso ya que sabía que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba ver Zane, el esperaba verlo derrumbarse y caer en el placer de cualquier forma posible… Y a "ese" Zane no le importaba demostrárselo.

Sin embargo, los movimientos no tardarían mucho en hacerse más frenéticos y el mayor comenzara a lamer y besar el cuello de Chazz, cuando este hubiese comenzado a soltar aquellas palabras que tanto le molestaban en la noche.

-_"Te amo…"… "Te amo"… "…Te amo…"_-decía una y otra vez el de cabello moreno con dificultad, intentando respirar.

Aquella frase mencionada seria incluso dicha en su oído cuando el menor se hubiese corrido entre los vientres de ambos por el placer, dicho placer le haría contraer su recto que estrujaría el miembro de Zane, obligándole a correrse en su interior, invitación que no sería –ni ahora ni nunca- rechazada.

-_**Te amo…**_-

Por un tiempo aquella frase seguiría siendo dicha, y entonces Chazz sentiría un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando se quedara dormido con la sensación de tener a Zane a su lado, aunque al despertar se dé cuenta de que el realmente no está y que todo lo que ocurrió en la noche… Se quedaría ahí, en la noche.

Se levantaría entonces como todos los días, con dolor y quejándose de sí mismo. Iría al baño y se ducharía, intentando tranquilizar el dolor con un analgésico, intentaría olvidar lo sucedido y al final se sentaría en su cama… Diría un "Te amo" al vacio en su cuarto y lloraría antes de tener que salir al mundo como todos los días.

Vería entonces en las noticias como el gran Zane Truesdale había resultado victorioso en un montón de duelos… Escucharía aquella tranquila voz dar únicamente órdenes a sus monstruos, ni un saludo a los espectadores ni nada parecido oiría ni estando ahí ni por televisión…

Sin embargo

Cuando la noche regresara, todo el dolor que siente durante el resto del día sería sustituido por el placer y la necesidad de sentirse en los brazos de alguien a quien ama –aun que no sabe si le corresponde o no-

Es entonces cuando volverá a caer en el placer y olvidara todo lo que siente para concentrarse únicamente en la persona frente a él…

Y nunca se negara… No, porque ya cayo una vez… Volverá a caer… Y seguirá cayendo… Así, hasta que uno de los dos se canse… Y él sabe, que él jamás se cansara.


End file.
